


ErrorDream Week 2020

by AnnaRaeBanana



Series: UTMV Oneshots and Mini Stories [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Bonding, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Error/Dream Week, ErrorDream - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:55:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24470176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaRaeBanana/pseuds/AnnaRaeBanana
Summary: It started with a collapse.It ended with death.***WARNING: MIGHT CONTAIN SCENES THAT TUG YOUR HEART, LANGUAGE AND OTHER THINGS.READER DISCRETION IS ADVISED.
Relationships: Dream Sans & Ink Sans (Undertale), Dream Sans & Nightmare Sans (Undertale), Error Sans & Dream Sans (Undertale), Error Sans & Ink Sans (Undertale), Error Sans & Nightmare Sans (Undertale), Error Sans/Dream Sans (Undertale), Nightmare Sans & Ink Sans (Undertale)
Series: UTMV Oneshots and Mini Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820191
Comments: 61
Kudos: 128





	1. Day 1: Surprise

It started with a collapse.

No matter what anyone else says, how many times they insist that they're right, it started like this. It did not start with a kidnapping, nor did it start with brainwashing. It certainly didn't start with a case of Stockholm Syndrome, as that would involve kidnapping, which it did not start with.

It started with a collapse, okay?

That is what Error will say. That is what Dream will say.

That is not what anyone else in the Multiverse will say.

* * *

Error was, in his opinion, a simple man.

He knew what he wanted and how to get it, and he made sure he always got it. He enjoyed watching his favourite show, Undernovela, and sitting in Outertale, looking at the stars. He even created these puppets of all (...fine, most of) the Sanses in the Multiverse. And no, it wasn't weird or ironic at all that the Destroyer made puppets, and if you try to say that it was, he'd come and kill you himself.

Anyways...he was a very simple man. Yes, he destroyed worlds, but that was because there should only be one; the rest were just disrespectful to the original world. However, everyone else was blinded by that stupid squid of an artist into believing that they were good and meant to be there. So, he had to take matters into his own hands and do everyone a favour.

And he got no thanks in return for it! Can you believe it? Here he was, doing everyone a favour and everyone was getting mad at him for doing it! It's like they don't appreciate it at all...but that was fine! Frustrating, yes, but fine! He didn't need to be thanked for doing his job; he knows that when he succeeded in his goal, that everyone would realize that he was right and then they would flock to him, begging for forgiveness. Until then, he would continue doing his thankless job. After all, somebody had to do it, right?

However, despite him being a simple man, there were some things he didn't understand.

The worlds he destroyed were a given one; he doesn't think he'll ever understand why they're being created and keep being created. He also doesn't think he wants to, or will ever want to. It would just interfere with his job. Besides that, there were a few minuscule things he didn't understand (like the thing in Undernovela that they do when they wrap their arms around each other; like, why? What even is that? Doesn't it hurt? It's always weird when it appears...), and one other major thing.

The thing about 'Soulmates.'

Yes, they are a thing in this Multiverse, however much Error wishes they weren't. Everyone was so, so excited about them, the idea of having the perfect person to grow old and die with. Okay...perhaps not everyone viewed it as such, but did that really matter when it was basically the truth? You're right! It doesn't.

Soulmates...

Bullshit, is what Error thinks of them. Pure, unfiltered, smelly bullshit. Why, you may ask? Because they were just a myth! A myth that everyone fooled themselves into believing because they weren't happy with just one person all their life. They wanted the belief that they would find the perfect match, the one who would accept them for all that they are. And for Error? It makes him laugh.

If you hadn't guessed, Error didn't believe in 'Soulmates'.

Now, he will admit that he doesn't truly understand why he's so against it, but he just accepted it. He didn't want to try and dig for an answer that may not even exist.

Besides, how could you even tell that you're unable to lie? You would need to be actively about to lie to them if you had a chance at detecting it. And for him? He's always honest, so it would be even harder for him.

Kind of. It was hard to determine it when he doesn't believe in it.

Which made it all the more confusing when he found his soulmate.

* * *

"ERROR!" Nightmare barked, jumping back as an arrow landed too close to where he had been. He turned to the destroyer. "HURRY UP ALREADY!" He didn't listen for an answer as he had to dodge again immediately after.

Error felt his eye twitch. "I'M TRYING!" He shot some strings at Ink, who sidestepped them just in time. The twitching increased as he sent a wave of bones, only for them to be cancelled out with ink. He growled low in his throat, so close to just giving up and strangling the poor creator with his bare hands.

Ink grinned at his misery, leaning on his brush. "Well, gee, Error," said person narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the creator, dreading what was about to be said. "do need a break? You just keep missing on me!"

"Shut. Up." Error hissed, sending strings after strings as Ink laughed and danced away. He groaned.

Error just wanted to go home. He had been planning to do nothing, anyways, but noooo! Someone, a certain 'King of Negativity', as he calls himself, had to summon him and ruin his plans! And for what? An attack on a random AU? For WHAT? Oh, annoying your brother? Alright then! Let's all just cancel our plans, no matter how important they were, so that we could do something as petty as _annoying your brother_ , Oh Great and Powerful One!

However, don't blame him if he wants to go home.

Error sighed and looked around, deciding to ignore his mortal enemy for now. Nightmare was busy dodging the arrows coming from his brother, who, despite their efforts did not seem annoyed, more so rather just pissed. Which was probably fair; it had looked like they interrupted some sleep when they started this.

He smirked. It was amusing, now that he thought about it.

"Errrooorrrr!" Ink whined, suddenly sounding too close for comfort. Error flinched and whipped around, revealing the artist about an inch away from his face. Ink pouted. "Don't ignore me! It's rude..."

Error scowled, starting to lean away. "Goddamn it, squid!" He snapped, feeling himself start to glitch frantically, the words already invading his eyesight. "Don't you know a thing about personal sp—" He didn't get to finish as the world started to shake.

Ink yelped as he lost his balance, crashing forwards onto Error, who then froze up at the contact, which made them fall onto the ground. Error blinked hard, unable to see with his vision blocked by thousands of words. He could feel someone on top of him, which only made him want to panic more. _Ink_ , his mind snarled and he echoed it out loud, pushing the creator off of him roughly.

He then reached up and rubbed at his eyes, trying to get his sight back as the world shook even more. Eventually, he got it so that he could somewhat see his surrounding, although they were mostly blocked with his glitches. His gaze caught on a cliff in the distance, which had fallen and collapsed into itself as he watched.

He gritted his teeth and stood up on unsteady legs. He did not want to be around for when the whole underground of this AU collapsed. Error snapped his fingers and heard the sound of a portal opening. Turning until he saw the familiar white void, he sighed in relief.

He took a step forward and—

The ceiling collapsed before he could reach his portal.

* * *

Error woke up slowly. He groaned, twisting his head to the side as he blinked his eyes open. It was dark where he was and for a moment, that confused him. Then he remembered. The Underground had collapsed and he hadn't escaped in time. It infuriated him a little, if he was honest.

He shifted again and hissed as the movement made pain shot up his leg. He lifted his head up to try to see what was causing it, but it was too dark. It was probably safe to assume it was a rock, though. He huffed, laying his head back down. His limbs ached. He bit back another groan, tiredness seeping across his mind.

He really should've stayed home.

There was a click and clank of pebbles falling to the ground somewhere behind him. Error strained to see back there, but he just couldn't see in the dark. He also heard footsteps, soft and fast, almost silent.

Someone was there, he realized. For a minute, he was relieved; he wasn't alone. Then, he was disgusted with himself. Really? He had never felt this way before, so why now? It must've been just a side effect of the shock of having a ceiling collapse on you. Yeah, that was it.

"Who's there?" He demanded, trying to sound threatening, even if he was in pain. "Show yourself, or I'll kill you!" Yes, so maybe he was bluffing a bit, as he was clearly in no state to be fighting, but the person didn't need to know that. "Well, not really, but—" Wait, what? "—you know what I mean!" That...wasn't supposed to come out.

The footsteps paused. Error could almost smell their confusion. Not that he could blame them; he was also confused. He shook it off though, as it must've been a coincidence. He nodded to himself. Yes, that's what it was. Coincidence.

He heard the person shift. Then, a strikingly familiar voice spoke, "...Error?"

Error froze, glitches overtaking his vision yet again, even if he couldn't notice the difference. He felt himself fall to the brink of a crash, but he resisted it with all of his might. He had to stay conscious for this. "...Dream?"

He heard the guardian (he was ninety percent sure that it was Dream) shift again, walking forward a step before stopping. "Um...yes." Dream said, sounding nervous. "...what are you doing here still?"

Error raised an eyebrow. "Oh, you know, wanted to take a look at the scenery after the collapse. It's not like a rock fell on me and now is pinning me to the floor." Sarcasm dripped from his voice.

"...oh." It seemed like Dream had understood that. Error snorted, amused despite himself. He prepared himself to hear the guardian walk away and never return. It was silent for a minute, which made him wonder if he missed the other leaving, before he heard the telltale sound of someone sitting down.

He froze again. "What are you doing?"

"Um...sitting down?" He could practically hear the smile in Dream's voice.

"Why."

"Because...you might want some company?"

"Well, I do, so you can stay." Error bit out before pausing. He had said, 'I don't, so leave', right?

...

Mortification filled him. He did not mean that. He didn't! "I do." He tried again. "I do! I do, I do, I do!" Again and again and again. No matter what, he couldn't lie.

He...couldn't...lie.

No. No, no, no, no, no. This was not happening. They didn't exist! They were a myth, made up for some delusion so that people could waste their life searching for something that, and he cannot stress this enough, didn't exist. It just...wasn't happening, plain as that! He doesn't care what anyone else says: this was not happening.

It just...couldn't be happening.

"This isn't happening!" He stated to no one and sort of someone, as he did have an audience of one, who giggled—giggled—at his declaration. Oh, he wished he could see the other so that he could glare a hole into the idiot's head, essentially killing him in his eyes.

"You can't lie to me, can you?" Dream chirped, from his seat beside him. Error gave in to his urge and glared in the guardian's general vicinity. He growled also, for good scaring measure, but that only made Dream giggle again. "That's okay! I can't lie to you either."

His glare tampered off into confusion. "What?"

"I can't lie to you, Error." Dream confirmed, his voice gentle and patient. "I actually figured that out a while ago? It took a bit, but I did."

"And you didn't tell me?!"

"Well, I mean you were my enemy at the time, so..."

"...I'm still you're enemy."

Dream paused. "...True." He said it with a hint of disappointment. Error was confused at that. Dream fell silent, apparently out of things to say. Error sighed in relief, laying his head back down and closing his eyes. He just wanted to relax for a bit.

Unfortunately, he never seems to get what he wants.

"Hey, Error?"

Inhale. "What?"

"What's your favourite television show?"

"...why do you want to know?"

"Conversation!"

"Hmph."

"..."

"..."

"...Undernovela."

"...what's that?"

"Undernovela."

"I don't think...I've heard of it?"

"Of course not, it's not an actual TV show, as I don't own a television, but it's an AU that I watch as a show."

"Oh. So—"

"No, no, no. Shut. Up. I'm about to tell you about the greatest show ever, okay? So, as I mentioned before, it's an AU. It's in Spanish, so I don't really understand what they're saying but I've pieced together enough of it to get the story. It goes like this..."


	2. Day 2: Light

They talked for a while. It was easy to get caught up in arguing about little, meaningless things and forgetting where they were or if they were injured.

And no, the fact they were soulmates had nothing to do with it.

They just liked talking to one another.

* * *

"...and that's how to make the perfect cupcake!"

Error snorted, crossing his arms as much as he could. "Oh really? And I suppose you're the expert at that?"

Dream paused. "Well, of course! Who else would be?"

"Blue?"

"Oh god no!" Dream laughed. "He's sweet, bless his heart, but he's not the best in the kitchen. You would agree if you ever had his tacos. They're edible, yes, but also...indescribable."

Error rolled his eyes, sighing. "Fine, fine. I'll let you have it."

They fell into silence for a bit. But it wasn't awkward or uncomfortable, like it had been before. Now...now it was more like the type of silence you are in with your family or some close friends. That sort of comfortable silence.

Error exhaled slowly. He...didn't really know how to feel anymore.

A moment ago, he was wishing he was back home, sitting comfortably on his beanbag chair and watching Undernovela. He still wished that, yes, but it was more of an underlying sort of thing. Like it had been placed on the back burner of his mind, you know? Not to mention, that half of him wanted to stay with Dream, just...talking.

It was confusing, if he was honest. Not like he had a choice...

He also felt this sort of...warmth? As he was talking with Dream? He didn't understand that either. Dream was supposed to be his enemy, someone he looked upon with hate and disdain. Maybe this warmth was just a side effect of the guardian's aura, he didn't know. It was just a bit weird that he felt this way with someone he's supposed to be fighting.

...It was weird, right? He wasn't going crazy?

Ha! He was already crazy what was he talking about?

Dream shifted behind him, sounding like he was sitting up straight, as if he just realized something. "Hey, Error?"

"Yes?"

"...couldn't you just open a portal under you?" Dream questioned, sounding hesitant. "You know, to get you out?"

Error stilled.

...

...Well for fuck's sake—Yes, he could do that!

How come he didn't think of that? He had been sitting here, complaining about wanting to go home desperately, and yet it was like he had completely forgotten about his portals. As if they never existed in the first place! Can you believe that?! It was like the ability had completely slipped his mind! Like he was...distracted...

Error glared at Dream. "You distractor!" He spits out, trying to lace his words with as much hate as he could. "You made it so that I forgot I could make portals!"

"Sorry!" Dream said, not sounding sorry at all.

Error increased his glare. "Apology not accepted; I can tell you didn't mean that!"

"No, no," Dream reassured, a few laughs escaping. Error fumed. How could he be amused at this? "I mean it, I assure you! I wouldn't have been able to say I if I didn't, right?"

That made Error flinch. He still couldn't bring himself to believe in that stupid thing. But that wasn't a real problem right now, was it? No, no it wasn't, that was a rhetorical question. He didn't care about your answers, as they were all wrong.

Error sighed, pulling himself from his thoughts. "Whatever." He fell silent for a bit, thinking over something. "...okay, here's what we'll do—"

"'We?'" Dream echoed, sounding confused (like the explanation wasn't in the word. Keep up, Dream!). Error glared at him again.

"Yes, we. I'm taking you with me. Now, don't interrupt. I need you to pull me away from the rock as soon as we fall, okay? That way, I don't get pinned again. Got it?"

Dream was silent. "...but you don't like being touched."

Error hesitated. Dream was right; he hated being touched, even for just a second. But... "Yes, well...that doesn't matter right now. Got it?"

He felt Dream stare at him for a minute. "...okay."

He nodded stiffly. "Good." He prepared his fingers and heard Dream move closer. "Get ready. Three, two," He waited until Dream was settled into place before saying the final word, "one!" He snapped his fingers and they fell.

The white of his home blinded him as they first fell into it, as it was such a sudden change from the darkness of that Underground. He didn't get a chance to really recover as he felt hands grab him firmly, pulling him back and making him tense. The feelings from an imminent crash started to make their appearance, but he gritted his teeth roughly, pushing them down and away from the surface.

They hit the ground roughly. Error hissed as his leg was jostled, sending waves of pain over him. The hands on his arms still burned and he shifted, trying to signal the other without words, as he didn't trust himself to speak yet with all the pain.

The owner of the hands apparently understood him, as they retreated almost instantly. "Sorry!" Dream squeaked, repeating it multiple times. Error let out a breath of relief as the burning subsided. He idly rubbed at his shoulders, trying to make it go away entirely.

Dream was still apologizing, so Error sighed and waved his hand. "No, no, shut up now! It's fine."

Dream hesitated. "But—"

"I asked you to, didn't I?" Error turned, looking at Dream. "You did nothing wrong..." He trailed off as he stared at his companion.

His companion who was injured.

Yes, you heard him right, injured. And apparently, he didn't tell Error?! Like, why? He had many opportunities to! Yes, they were supposed to be enemies, but Jesus, how could Dream have stayed quiet about that? He just—you know what? That's fine! He's not going to worry about it, not now. Besides, it wasn't like he was actually injured—

He glared at Dream. It felt like he was doing that a lot recently. "You're hurt."

...well, what was the point in saying he wasn't going to worry about it if he went and said this?

Dream blinked, looking down and lightly touching the gash in his arm. The guardian was injured in other places as well, but they were quite minor compared to this gash. "Oh," Dream eventually said, "I know, but it wasn't that important."

Error looked at him with disbelief. "You were hurt, but you didn't tell me!" He stressed, making sure the other understood where he was coming from. "Why?!"

Dream avoided his gaze. "Uh...I...um—" He stuttered, "I don't know, it just wasn't important!"

Something in Error screamed at him to correct the other. Although, there was one problem with that: he didn't understand what it meant. Dream's answer made sense, didn't it? Why would he need to correct it if it made sense?

Everything was weird today.

Error shook his head, huffed and opened a portal to his favourite AU to steal from: Underfell. He grabbed a Cinnamon Bunny without looking and threw it to Dream, who fumbled to catch it, blinking in surprise when he realized what it was.

The guardian looked at Error with a question in his eyes, to which Error huffed again. "Well, what are you waiting for? An invitation?" He sneered, "Eat it!"

He looked away before he could see Dream's reaction and response. It wasn't that he was doing this to be nice, he tried to reason with himself. It was just that...uh...ah! Ink and Blue, Dream's little idiot friends, would worry if he went back home with an injury like that. And then, once they learned that Error was with him last, they would come after him as soon as they could.

Honestly, he didn't want that! He just wanted to relax.

Speaking of the other two members of the Star Sanses, Error straightened. "You should go," He said, voice clipped and colder than it had been since the collapse.

Dream blinked. "What?"

Error looked back to him, a guarded look in his eyes. "Are you dense or something? I said that you should go." He paused. "Your friends are probably worried."

Dream blinked again, this time like he had totally forgotten his friends existed in the first place. "Oh. You're probably right," Dream relented and stood up. He stayed in place for a minute before gaining a contemplative look on his face. "...but I'll go only if you let me heal you." His tone of voice said he wouldn't take no for an answer.

Error looked him in the eye and stared. There it was. The resolve that made Dream Dream. Error had seen it only a couple times before, but each time was a great show. When Dream got that resolve, he wouldn't stop until he got things his way. It was funny watching people (mostly Ink) try to refuse him. It was his favourite show next to Undernovela.

Error knew he wasn't going to get away from this, so he decided to give in for just this once. If it ever happened again (however unlikely that was), he would refuse with all his might. "...fine."

Dream blinked, as if he didn't expect the answer. Which made Error wonder if he knew about his resolve thing or if it was something he didn't know he did. He didn't have any more time to contemplate it as Dream grinned, walked up to him and knelt beside his injured leg.

Error leaned away, mostly for his own comfort rather than necessity. Green magic with a golden hue to it, unique to Dream himself, started up, engulfing the guardian's hands and Error's leg. The warmth that came from the healing magic made Error want to relax, but he forced himself not to. He didn't want to indulge these weird feelings he was getting any longer.

After a minute, Dream was done and he stepped back. He hesitated, glancing at Error. Error looked away, forcing himself to fix his gaze on one of his puppets as he rubbed his newly healed leg; it felt as good as new. He refused to say thank you, as he had a reputation to uphold. He heard Dream sighed and walk away, a portal opening.

He waited to hear the portal close, signalling Dream's exit.

He heard a soft exhale. "...thank you, Error." Dream said at last, voice holding something Error never heard before; something that made him feel something he had never felt before. Before he could stop himself, Error had turned, only to be greeted with the blank space of the Anti-Void.

Error blinked.

Dream had left.

That...

He clenched his jaw. He was tired and confused, both emotions that led to anger, which eventually led to rage. Usually, he would go and destroy a few AU's to get his mind off of things, but as he said before, he was tired, bordering on exhausted. All he wanted to do was sit and not worry about anything for a while.

Error silently stood up, opened a portal under the rocks that had fallen into his home with him so that they would be out of his way and flopped onto his chair. He stole some popcorn and some soda, opening up Undernovela and preparing to watch.

As he did, a thought from before entered his mind.

_Dream had left._

He ignored the hurt that came with the statement.

* * *

Dream sighed as he entered the Doodlesphere. He fiddled with his clothing as he looked out among the multiple islands. His gaze landed on one a ways away from all the rest, where a lone house stood. That was where he needed to go. He started walking, with nothing but his thoughts to keep him company.

It had been a really weird day. And he wasn't talking about just the normal type of weird, either. But...he smiled at the Cinnamon Bunny in his hand. Despite everything, it held some very good moments.

It had been a surprise when he had learned that Error was his soulmate. He did discover it before today, but he had been surprised then too. But really, who wouldn't? Your soulmate turns out to be the Destroyer, someone believed to be insane, too insane to make friends with? He thinks it would be a surprise, at least. Which it was.

The day he had discovered it was pretty muddled in his mind. Probably the shock and surprise being so great they blurred the hours of the day together until he had no recollection of it the next day. All he was sure about, was that he had been fighting when he first realized it. He had been a bit out of it after he learned that someone there made him unable to lie (that's not even talking about the fact that he had thought he didn't have a soulmate because he wasn't technically a monster nor a human). He had never known who exactly it was, until today!

...this all made sense, right?

...probably not.

Anyways, so yeah. He had kind of messed with Error's mind a little bit. But it was all in good fun! He was really happy that he had ~~(been able to hide his surprise from the glitch)~~ found his soulmate. Error would understand that, right? Hopefully...

Before he knew it, he had reached the house. It gave him a start, then a feeling of both relief and disappointment, as he was home, but he couldn't explore his thoughts yet for a while. He went to go in, but stopped, remembering something.

He raised the Cinnamon Bunny to his mouth and took a bite. The healing magic infused within it made him energized and he could feel it start to heal his wounds, the small scratches and busies fading instantly. It filled him with a warm fuzzy feeling, though he knew it wasn't the work of the food itself, but rather the gesture of the one who gave it to him.

It was natural, though. You always felt that was after being given a gift from the one you loved, didn't you?

Yes. That's right, loved.

Dream loved Error.

How did he know? Well, he had known before today and before he found out that he had a soulmate to begin with. He had known this little fact for years now. He had denied it for a long time, but he had come and faced the truth eventually. He had belittled himself for falling in love; after all, he was on the run from Nightmare.

That meant he couldn't fall in love with anyone, much less let his emotions flow freely.

And he hated himself for falling in love with someone who probably didn't like him back and never would. He hated that he had fallen in love with the impossible. But he can't change his feeling, so he has to hide them.

Besides...he smiled sadly, finishing the little treat and making sure his wound was healed fully. A weight felt like it had been placed on his shoulders with what he had remembered. He gazed up at the house, trying to get a grasp on what he felt.

Besides, if Error ever did fall for him the same way, it was probably just because of his aura.

...now, wasn't that just the best thing ever?

It was such a laugh.

Dream shook his head and his hands, bringing himself back to the present. He took a deep breath and prepared himself for the barrage of questions Ink and Blue were sure to have. With that, he entered his house.


	3. Day 3: Meeting

They didn't run into each other for about a month after that.

They never told their friends anything, as they felt they just wouldn't understand.

Error and Dream did a lot of thinking in that month.

That was why, Error decided to kidnap Dream.

* * *

Dream had been walking through the forest of Underswap, when strings wrapped around him tightly—not light enough to hurt, just so that he wouldn't slip. He looked down, getting a glimpse of the blue things, right before he was pulled backwards.

The only reason he didn't really panic was that he now knew who had taken him.

He stopped moving beside Error's chair, where the Destroyer himself was sat upon. The strings sat him down on the floor next to the chair, making sure he was comfortable before retreating and disappearing into nothing. Dream blinked for a bit, hesitant to move. He glanced over to Error, who was gazing ahead of him, stiff, like he was trying not to look at Dream.

(Honestly, that stung a bit, but it was fine. He shouldn't control what Error felt)

Dream opened his mouth to ask what he was doing here, when Error held up a hand in his direction, scowling. "No, shush. I know what you're going to ask, and you're here because I decided that I should show you the greatest show of all time. You remember me talking about it, right?"

"Of course!" Dream really did. He had been amazed at the time because he didn't know that Error had been so attached to something, like any other person. After all, he was the Destroyer, who could feel nothing but hate and rage, right?

Error's mouth twitched and Dream just knew that he was fighting back a smile or a smirk. "Good, wonderful; then, we'll start." He snapped his fingers and a small portal appeared in front of Dream, dropping some popcorn and a drink. A glance at Error showed that he had some snacks as well.

A portal opening up in front of them drew Dream's attention away from Error. A scene started in it, and it got Dream hooked from the first minute. He had to admit, it was a pretty good show, although he probably wouldn't love it with the enthusiasm that Error does. He more so loved the reactions the Destroyer had at certain scenes. But he did like the show.

Eventually, Error opened up aa portal beneath Dream without saying anything and the guardian yelped as he landed in some snow. A look around revealed he was back where he had been before Error had taken him.

He smiled slightly, not at all upset at what had just happened. He stood up, brushed some snow off of him, and made his way back to Blue's while wondering faintly if there would be any more of these 'kidnappings'.

* * *

Dream had been right in his wonderings. Once a week, without fail, Error would pull him away from whatever it was he would be doing, so that they could watch Undernovela together. The guardian had to admit, he did love these meetings. But really, who doesn't like spending time with the person they loved?

* * *

One time, Error accidentally put Dream down next to him on his chair. They had both tenses when they realized that this wasn't the seating arrangement from before. They didn't change it, though. Dream was respectful of Error's haphephobia and so it was fine, this new arrangement.

* * *

They had been doing this for about three months, when Error decided to spice things up a bit. Dream had prepared himself for another watching of Undernovela when the strings wrapped around him, but instead of the white of the Anti-Void, he had appeared by the cliffs of Outertale.

He blinked in confusion, his gaze roaming from star to star. They were pretty, very pretty. But he didn't understand why he was here. Error had been the one to take him, right? It wasn't another person deciding to kidnap him for real? His gaze landed on the Destroyer in question, who was sitting by the edge, staring up at the stars with a peaceful look on his face.

Dream stared.

He couldn't help it! How could someone not star when faced with someone so beautiful? They must be blind if they didn't. Really, though, the stars illuminated Error in the most perfect way. Dream knew that he would never hold a candle to how beautiful Error was.

"I decided to switch things up a bit." He heard Error say, the Destroyer turning to look at him. The peaceful look hadn't gone away, luckily, as that made his eyes the way they were meant to be. Hate and rage tainted that look most of the time, but here the colours shown as they're supposed to. Dream tuned back in as Error continued. "Is that alright?"

Dream blinked hard, trying to focus. "I-it's perfect!" He stuttered out, a light-yellow blush on his cheeks, quickly walking up to Error and sitting beside him, like he assumed that Error wanted him to. He folded his hands in his lap.

Then, the most magical thing happened.

Error laughed.

Error laughed and Dream froze, gaze snapping over to him. He stared. The laugh wasn't glitching like his voice usually was. The laugh was pure and deep and just...wonderful. It was a laugh that dream thought everyone should have, but also wished they never got, because only Error could pull it off.

His blushed deepened, beginning to glow. Dream quickly turned his head before Error noticed his staring. He put his hands on his cheeks to try and quell the glowing and hide it from the other.

The Destroyer did not need to know how he felt; it would only complicate things!

...

Stars...did he have it bad...

* * *

Another month later, and Error decided to bring Dream while the guardian had been asleep. It wasn't his fault that he didn't know Dream's sleep schedule, so don't even start. He had assumed that Dream was always alert and ready, so what if he had forgotten that people needed sleep?

But he will relent that maybe he should've guessed it when Dream fell asleep in the middle of an episode, tipping over and leaning against Error's shoulder.

Error tensed. He felt himself begin to glitch, but to his surprise, they retreated before they could be made an issue. He blinked in surprise. That...wasn't normal. It had never happened before. The glitches were supposed to hurt when in contact with someone; they were supposed to burn. So, why did they stop?

His glazed lowered to the guardian sleeping against him.

It had something to do with Dream, but what?

He stared. He looked back. Nothing stood out. Dream was always kind and respectful not to touch him, and the reason that he was now was nothing he could fault him for. He should've seen that Dream was tired, even though the other had never complained. He frowned slightly; he should talk to Dream about that. That wasn't healthy, even he knew that.

But despite that, nothing else stood out.

It had nothing to do with Dream's kindness and big heart, which was honestly mind-blowing and made an instinct rise up in him, something that told him to protect that heart of anything that sought to destroy it. He admired Dream for being able to show that much kindness, even to someone who tried to kill him, like his brother.

It had nothing to do with Dream's smile. The smile that he was sure only angels or pure people could have. It just made sense that was. He loved it when Dream smiled like that, it made him feel special, as he never saw it directed to anyone else; all the rest could never hold a candle to that smile.

It had nothing to do with Dream's laugh. The laugh that felt like a piece of music all to itself. Nothing would ever be able to give him the same level of satisfaction as saying something and making that laugh appear did. It just wasn't possible!

It had nothing to do with Dream's appearance in general. When they had been in Outertale, Error had glanced over and had his breath taken from him at the sight that was before him. Dream was beautiful; the way the stars glowed against his yellow and blue palette, the light dusting of yellow across his cheeks, the way his eyes glowed like a little golden flame...it was all so perfect.

Nothing stood out about all of that that—

...

Wait.

Error blinked, confusion filling him. There was something off about all of that. It seemed like a normal thing to do, normal things to think about someone. But something told him there was a bit more to it.

He thought and thought.

Whenever he thought these things, or even saw them in Dream, he felt all warm and fuzzy. Like happiness, but different. There was something more to it. Something itched at the back of his mind and he recalled something he had overheard. A random person (he had never learned their name) had been gushing about their lover to their friend, describing everything they found cute or wonderful and how it made them feel.

...now that he thought about it, everything they described that they felt, was what he felt when Dream did all those things he listed above...

...weird...

Why...if he didn't know any better, he'd say _he_ was in love with _Dream!_

...

...

...

...wait...

...

...

Oh.

_Oh no._


	4. Day 4: Gift

Error avoided going outside of his home for a few days after his realization. He knew that he had to find something to do, find a way to tell Dream how he feels.

But how?

Now that, was the question...

* * *

Error paced back and forth in front of his chair.

Thoughts of Dream invaded his mind constantly, now that he knew he loved the other. It was...nice, he supposed, but it was also distracting him from the more important thing at hand: he needed to find something to do so that he could confess to Dream.

What do couples even do? How did they start...what's the word...right! Dating? How did they even start to do that? Did they just decide, "Hey! Let's go out together!"? Or did it involve more communication before they decided that? Was that what he needed to do? He had so many questions...He groaned and stopped his pacing, flopping on his chair. He held his head in his hands.

"Why are these things so complicated?!" He shouted to the empty air, throwing his hands up and falling backwards.

He stared at his string and puppet clad ceiling.

...puppets...

He tilted his head. Didn't...didn't lovers give gifts to one another? As a way to show their affection? He thinks so, from what he saw on Undernovela. Lovers gave gifts to one another. He ran that through his head many times. Lovers gave gifts to one another.

Lovers gave gifts to one another.

Lovers gave...gifts...to one another.

...gifts...

Error's eyes widened and he sat up quickly, jumping to his feet. He still stared up at the ceiling, his gaze locked onto one of the few blank puppets in the strings. He flexed his fingers and brought it down, grabbing it gently in his hands. He surveyed it over and over, even though he knew what it looked like. He squished it, just to make sure it wasn't one of the ones filled with dust (that would be bad). Luckily, it wasn't.

He smiled.

Yes, this would do.

* * *

Dream was brought into the Anti-Void right on schedule the following week.

He didn't know why, but the felt like something had changed. That something was about to happen that would change everything. Honestly, it scared him a bit. But he also had the feeling that it had to do with Error, so that made him concerned as well.

This was all way when he was set on his feet instead of sitting down, he wasn't all that surprised. Mildly so, yes, but not that much. He blinked and looked around, trying to find the Destroyer. He frowned when he wasn't anywhere in sight.

"Dream," A voice called, and Dream started turning. Error stood behind him, a decorated box in his hand. Dream blinked at it, raising his gaze up to meet Error's.

"Error? What's with the box?" Dream asked, as there was no point in stalling whatever this was all about. Error hummed, as he seemed to agree, even though he scowled.

The Destroyer shoved the box into Dream's hands. "It's, uh...It's for you."

Dream blinked. "...Really?" He gazed down at the box. It was wrapped in black wrapping paper that shimmered in the light of the Anti-Void. It was decorated with a yellow bow and yellow ribbons holding the box closed. It was very pretty.

"Yes, now open it." Error paused for a long minute and Dream looked up. He seemed to be waring with himself over something. "...please..."

Dream blinked, a strong urge to raise his eyebrows and say something snarky filling him. He almost gave in, but decided it was best to not annoy Error at this given moment. He didn't want to ruin this thing. He gave a quiet, "okay" and gently pulled the bow apart. He let the ribbon fall to the ground as he opened the lid and looked inside.

He froze, inhaling sharply.

It was a doll.

Not just any doll, it was a doll that resembled Nightmare.

His Nightmare.

The one that he missed...

He grabbed it out of the box with shaking hands. The box fell to the ground, making a rather loud thud that made Error flinch. Dream wasn't affected; he could barely hear anything besides his own heartbeat, loud and fast in his ears.

The doll...the doll was perfect. It had the purple tunic and pants that Nightmare had from before, the golden trim and everything. The shoes were the same too, black and simple. The smile and button eyes weren't as they were before, but it was a doll, so it couldn't be too perfect. The best thing about it though? That was the crown. The golden crown with a little moon cut into it. It was what made the doll Nightmare.

Tears rushed to Dream's eyes and he gave a choked sob. He caressed the side of the doll's head. He couldn't tear his eyes away from it. He had so many questions. Like, why? Why would you do this? For you're enemy none the less...

But perhaps the biggest one on his mind was... "H-how...?" Dream gasped out, unable to finish. He brought the doll close to his chest and hugged it. He lifted his watery gaze up to meet Error's. Error retreated the hand that was in front of him and looked away.

Error spoke softly. "We were talking, remember? I forget what about, but it led to you talking about Nightmare, the way he was before the..." He coughed. "the Apple Incident." Dream looked down at the ground.

Yes, he did remember it now. He too didn't know what they were talking about, but he remembers becoming sad and nostalgic. He had made the offhand comment about Nightmare not always being the 'evil tyrant' he was now. Error had been intrigued and asked what he had meant. Dream had tensed, panic running through him. He hadn't really wanted to tell Error about before.

But...he had missed talking about it. It got awfully lonely just thinking about things like that, not telling anyone and leaving yourself to wallow in guilt...he had grown tired of keeping it all to himself. He had wanted to talk about things, about his brother, his Nightmare, for do long now. Besides...if he was going to tell anyone, who better than his soulmate, his other half?

So, he told Error.

He talked about the tree. He talked about the village. He talked about his duties and the problems that came with it. But above else, he talked about Nightmare. His Nightmare, he made that clear. The kind-hearted and gentle one. The one who would protect him from anything. The one he failed. It was such a relief, getting to talk about it all.

He must've talked about how Nightmare looked, now that he thought about it. It made sense, and would explain how the doll was so perfect.

Dream wiped his tears away and sniffed. "I remember." He said just as softly. Then his brows furrowed and he looked up to Error again. "But...why? Why make this, why give it to me?"

Error tensed. He fidgeted in what Dream recognized as anxiety. The Destroyer was nervous about something...but what? Dream opened his mouth to ask that very question, when Error started speaking, locking eyes with Dream and holding him captive by his eyes.

"I, uh..." Error cleared his throat and straightened. "You know, when we discovered we were soulmates, I hated the thought. I hated you." That hurt a little, if Dream was honest. It hurt to hear that coming from the person you loved. "Then..." Dream perked up. "Then...we began talking. And when I sent you away the first time, I felt...wr..." Error struggled for a moment. "...weird."

Dream stared.

Error shook his head and walked forward a couple steps, closer to Dream. "And because I felt...weird...I decided to kidnap you, to see if I could quell those feelings. It worked. Kind of. I didn't feel weird anymore, but I began to feel something else..." He paused here. "A few days ago, I realized I don't hate you anymore. I..."

Dream's eyes widened. A sinking feeling began to grow in him.

"I...I love you, Dream."

There they were.

The dreaded words that Dream wished he would never hear.

Yes, he loved Error. Yes, he wished the other felt the same way. But...no matter, what happened, those feelings would never be true. He had hoped that Error would continue to hate him, because that way he could still love him from afar. That way...that way the other would never fall into the same trap all the others did with him.

His aura.

Stars, why did he have to fall in love? He knew it would only complicate things. He knew it. But he went and did it anyway...how pathetic...

Tears began to stream down Dream's face, but this time he made no move to wipe them away. "Oh, Error..." He started, making Error perk up. Dream's heart twisted. "No, you don't."

Error blinked; confusion was written across his face. "What..." He trailed off, hurt lingering in his voice. It hurt Dream too, but he had to do this.

He swallowed. "You don't love me. You love the way I make you feel. You love..." His voice shook, on the edge of breaking and he could practically see when Error's hurt was replaced with concern. Error reached forward, but Dream took a step back. He shook his head, smiling sadly. "You love my aura, and that's it. You don't love me." He looked down, eyes darkening. "Not like I love you."

Error froze. "Dream—"

Dream shook his head again, looking down at the doll. He gave it another caress, his chest tightening with emotions he usually had on lock and key. He gave a sob, tears quickening. It hurt. It hurt so much. He looked up at Error, who was walking towards him, slowing when their eyes met.

"I'm sorry..." He choked out. As Error made another move to go forwards, Dream turned and ran, dropping the doll and opening a portal. He ignored Error shouting for him to wait and went through, shutting it behind him.

He collapsed on his knees, sobbing and wailing.

It hurt.

Stars, did it hurt. 


	5. Day 5: Fear

Dream was scared. Error was conflicted.

Their friends were oblivious.

However, if Error wanted things to work out, he would need some help.

It was time for someone to know about this.

* * *

Error reached down and grabbed the doll that Dream left behind in his hast to get away. He stared at it. It had some wet patches from the tears that hit it when Dream was crying.

Dream had been crying.

He hadn't expected that. Not at all. He had expected Dream to be surprised, yes. Definitely shocked. But he didn't expect him to start crying. At first, he feared the guardian didn't like the gift. Then he realized that Dream was probably crying because he was looking at a doll replica of someone he hadn't seen for hundreds of years and missed so dearly.

He knew as soon as he realized that that Dream loved the gift. That it was the best thing he'd ever received in a long time. It lifted his fear and made him both happy and concerned.

Then, Dream had asked why.

That was when everything went downhill.

He had been nervous. He had started off not knowing how to put his feelings into words. As he continued, he grew confident, but he still couldn't share everything that he felt. He thought that was okay. That things would work out without everything being said. He was wrong.

_"You don't love me. You love the way I make you feel..."_ A sad smile, something he never wants to see again, something that should never exist in the first place. _"You love my aura, and that's it. You don't love me. Not like I love you."_

His grip on the doll tightened. He closed his eyes.

_"Not like I love you."_

Wasn't that a laugh?

Dream loved him, probably had for longer than he had loved Dream. He didn't know when it had started, but it must've been from a while ago. It only made sense. Although, he can't help but wonder, that if Dream did love him, then why hadn't he been happy or excited to learn that Error loved him back? Why...why deny it?

Unless...

...

Unless...he was afraid.

It made sense. It was the only thing that made sense, to him at least. Which meant, hopefully, that it was true. After all, he liked to think he knew Dream better than almost anyone. Now, he may not understand why Dream was afraid, not exactly and he probably never will, he still needed...he would still need to talk to Dream. Have a talk, and try to clear things up, get things organized. But...he didn't know where Dream was...

...but he knew someone who might.

Someone who was most likely the only other person who knew Dream as well as he did, maybe even better than he did.

He opened his eyes.

Holding the doll like it was the only thing keeping him alive, he turned and opened a portal. He appeared in a dimly lit room. It wasn't dim enough that he had to strain, but it could still be considered dim. Or maybe it was because it was getting to be late, as the window told him. There was no one sitting behind the desk as he had hoped. He swore, turning to leave through another portal, fingers ready to summon it, when the door to the office opened.

The person paused when he noticed him, gaze looking up from the papers in hand, a glass of dark red wine in the other. He frowned, tilting his head a little, tentacles flicking behind him in curiosity.

"Error?" Nightmare asked, concern entering his voice, "What are you doing here?"

Error squeezed the doll in his hand, as if reminding himself of why he was there even though he knew it, would never forget it. "I need your help."

* * *

Nightmare walked through the forest, following his intuition about where to go. He was relaxed and kept himself that way, as he didn't want to ruin this. Error had asked for his help and he never turned down a friend, much less failed them.

Especially if...

He entered a clearing, the only real structure being a felled tree, big enough that he could lean against it and look over to the other side of it. Pausing, he tilted his head at the log. He had arrived. Taking a deep breath, he walked forward, pace slow and careful. After all, he didn't want to scare the other away before they had a chance to talk.

Reaching the tree, he leaned against, just as he said. He crossed his arms in front of him, one of his ankles also going in front of the other. His tentacles waved behind him, content. There was a family of deer in the distance; a mother and two fawns. They were grazing at the grass.

He kept his gaze on them as he talked. "It's beautiful here, isn't it?" And it was. A bit too overgrown for his tastes, but beautiful in its own way. Also, despite his gaze on the deer, he kept his attention on the person sitting next to him.

Curled up against the log, back pressed against it, head in his arms and hood over his head, Dream tensed, but stayed silent. He was focused on the grass in-between his legs.

Nightmare sighed. He looked down, studying the bark as he mulled over his words. "Error came to me, you know." He started, deciding it was a good starting point. "Said he needed my help." He paused, running his finger over the groves, "Told me about the two of you. The collapse. The meetings, or kidnappings as he phrased it. The gift he gave you." His hand stilled. "The confession he made, the one you made. All of it."

Dream stayed silent.

Nightmare turned his head, watching Dream intently. "Mind telling me why you told him he didn't love you?"

Dream shifted, lifting his head up enough to stare ahead of him instead of below him. Fair; grass must get pretty boring after a while. "Because he doesn't," He choked out, voice heavy with tears, "he only thinks he does."

Nightmare hummed. "What makes you think that?"

Dream sniffed, reaching up to rub at his eyes. Tears, probably. "That's always how it is. People say they love me, but they don't, not really. They only love how I make them feel. That's how it was in the village. That's half of the reason why Ink hangs around me, because I make him feel things without his vials." He stopped for a minute, looking down, mood darkening. "So...so Error can't love me, only the idea of me. He can't love me..." He trailed off, face twisting in pain.

"...like you love him." Nightmare finished; voice gentle. He hummed again. They fell into silence, both thinking about different things. He gazed back up at the deer family, or the place that they had been. The place was empty now. Nightmare tilted his head side to side, debating on what he wanted to do.

...Ah, fuck it.

He turned and slid down, sitting on the ground next to Dream, their shoulders a breath away. "Well, you may be right..." He started, admiring the trees in front of them. He leaned against the log; legs stretched out in front of him. "...but, in this case, I think you're wrong."

Dream sniffed again. "How do you know that?"

His lips twitched upward despite himself. "Call it a feeling. Don't forget, I've been friends with Error for a while now, and know him better than most." He paused. "He likes you, Dream." His voice was serious now. "Why else would he make that doll for you? He's never made a doll for anyone before, you know. Never." He looked over to Dream. "You're the first. I think that says something."

Dream stayed silent, but Nightmare felt him begin to shake. The guardian reached up again but he grabbed a hold of his wrist, stopping him. Dream started and tensed, but Nightmare didn't do anything, just slid his hand up, interlocking their fingers.

He squeezed Dream's hand. "It's okay," he whispered, "to cry, you know." He felt Dream's shaking worsen before a sob broke free of the guardian's mouth. Dream buried his head in Nightmare's shoulder, cries silent but shaking noticeable.

Nightmare looked ahead of them. "But you shouldn't take my word for it. You should take Error's. He knows best. About what he's feeling, about your relationship with him, everything. You should listen to him."

"But—"

"Just talk to him," He cut Dream off, as gently as he could. "please? Doesn't have to be today, doesn't have to be tomorrow. Doesn't even have to be this month. But, when you're ready, talk to him. He'll wait for you, he always will."

He knew Dream was still hesitant, so he added, "Besides, you can say if he ever breaks your heart, I'll kill him."

That got a weak laugh out of Dream, who had calmed down significantly. Nightmare smiled, gentle and genuine. They stared at the trees for a while together, Dream resting against Nightmare.

Then, Dream said quietly, "Thank you, Nightmare."

Nightmare paused, squeezing the other's hand. "Anytime."


	6. Day 6: Trust

Dream was still hesitant. Error was waiting.

Nightmare had helped them both realize a way to deal with their feelings.

Now, the question was:

Did Dream trust them both? His brother, who had been trying to defeat him and fought him almost to death in the past? His soulmate, who destroys multiple words, killing thousands of people as a living? Did he trust their word?

...Could he?

Let's find out.

* * *

Dream hesitated as he entered Outertale. He knew that this was the place. He just knew it.

However, he had a hard time accepting that he should come here. He wanted to be with Error; he really did, but he was just...afraid. Yeah, that was the closest word. He was afraid to commit to this, that the moment Error got sick of him, he would be left behind. It had happened before. He didn't want it to repeat.

He wasn't afraid of love, not exactly. He just...had made a promise to himself that he would never fall in love, because doing so only led to hurt and sadness, both emotions that he had to avoid unless he had wanted Nightmare to find him. Although...now that Nightmare has approached him like they hadn't been fighting in the first place...he didn't know what to think anymore.

What was true and what was not?

What could he trust and what couldn't he?

It was all so confusing.

Dream stopped. He gazed up at the stars above him. They were so beautiful, with all their colours and twinkling. He smiled at it, tears still at the corner of his eyes. It was more than he deserved. He looked down at his feet, frowning.

He shouldn't be here.

He didn't deserve it.

He rubbed at his eyes as he turned, only to freeze. Error gazed back at him steadily. All was silent. They stared at each other, Error calm and almost knowing, Dream with wide eyes, tears waiting to start. It hurt. It really did.

Error seemed to want to move forward and the slightest movement from him made Dream step back. The Destroyer seemed to notice this, as he stopped and stood as still as he could. Dream stared at him, wary, chest tight.

"Can I talk?" Error asked him, tilting his head at the guardian. Dream blinked at him. "You don't have to say anything, I just ask that you listen to me and think about it. Okay?"

Dream looked down. He knew that Error would wait until he was ready. If not now, then at some other time. The Destroyer was patient. Nightmare had also said that he should listen. He still had his doubts, but...

He owed it to him, to both of them, really, to listen, right?

He looked back up and nodded quietly.

Error exhaled and relaxed. "Thank you." He fell silent for a bit, allowing Dream to relax as well before he started. "You're afraid, aren't you?"

Dream froze and stared at Error with wide eyes. How did—

"I figured it out after you left. It was rather easy, actually. It made sense." Well, that answered his question. "And..." Here it comes, the anger. Error was going to ask him why he felt that way and get angry when he told him. It's what always happened. He—

"...it's okay."

...what?

"You're afraid; not of me, not of love, but you're afraid that people who say they love only mean that because of your aura." Error dipped his head, starting to walk towards Dream, who stood rooted to the ground. "And that's okay. You're afraid and that's okay. Okay?" He stood in front of Dream, a pained look in his eyes. "I promise you that."

Dream was silent; he didn't trust himself to speak.

"I want you to know, that your aura has nothing—and I mean, nothing," Error swore it, making sure Dream got that into his head. "to do with how I feel about you. You may think it does, and that's also okay; no one has tried to show you anything else. I will. I love you, Dream, and I'm going to everything I can to show that it's genuine." The Destroyer hesitated before reaching out and holding Dream's hands tightly. "Just...give me a chance?"

Tears started down Dream's face. He didn't bother to stop them.

He still felt that Error was mistaken. That as soon as it came to light that his aura was, in fact, making these feelings up, that Error would get angry and break off what sort of friendship they had. So would Nightmare, as he cared about Error, Dream knew he did.

But...

Maybe he could enjoy it while it lasted...

"Okay." Dream whispered, squeezing Error's hands back. "One chance."

* * *

One month later...

* * *

Banter, with an underlying sound coming from a video, could be heard echoing in the Anti-Void. Error and Dream were sitting on the beanbag chair; Dream's legs were thrown over Error's lap, though the Destroyer didn't seem to mind. In front of them, was a video playing. It depicted human characters, all played by the same person. It was a show they had found in the human world of one of the AU's which was rather liked, called Sanders Sides.

Currently, they were arguing about who was the best side between their two favourites.

"It's clearly Patton, I mean come on!" Dream swore, waving his had to the video just as his favourite appeared. "He represents Morality, the most important thing to have!"

"But you forget that sometimes your Morality can be blinded." Error pointed out, waving to the screen as well as his favourite appeared. "So, you're wrong, and Deceit's clearly the best one! He protects Thomas, who, without him, would burn."

"As he also would without Morality!"

And so, it went on: Patton or Deceit (or as they would find out later, Janus)?

* * *

Another month later...

* * *

Dream was just opening the door when Blue spoke up from behind him.

"Are you going to visit Error again?" He asked, making Dream freeze in both the fear at being caught and surprise that Blue knew. Dream turned around slowly to face him, eyeing him in suspicion.

"How do you know about that?" Dream asked. There was no point in trying to cover it up if Blue had already pieced together that much.

Blue smiled mischievously. "I have my ways!" Dream narrowed his eyes. Blue was being vague again; that never boded well. Just look at what happened with the Christmas party a couple of years back... "Now, you didn't answer my question. Are you?"

_Well, I kind of did but okay._ "Yeah."

Blue blinked and nodded slowly in response, a serious look taking over his face before vanishing the next second. "Okay. That's fine." He grinned at Dream. "I'll be sure to come up with the perfect excuse to tell Ink about where you are." He tapped his chin for a few seconds before lighting up and pointing a finger in the air. "Aha! I know just the one; oh, I've been waiting for this day..." With that, Blue turned and hurried back to his room, supposedly.

Dream blinked. He blinked again.

...Yeah, he wasn't going to spend his time assessing what had just happened.

He was just going to go with it.

* * *

Yet another month later...

* * *

"So," Nightmare started as a new conversation topic, moving his knight and taking Dream's pawn. "How's Error been? Treating you well, I hope."

Dream blushed and looked away, smiling shyly. "He's been good. Both for himself and for me." His brow furrowed as he surveyed the board. He was losing; badly, at that. He hesitated before moving his bishop.

Nightmare smirked as he took Dream's bishop, making Dream groan. "That's good. My offer still stands, you know." He leaned back, crossing his arms. His tentacles waved behind him.

Dream glared at Nightmare. "No, you can't kill him if he breaks my heart." Dream sighed as he looked at the board. He half-heartedly moved a piece and braced himself.

Nightmare huffed. "Whatever." He smirked as he took another one of Dream's pieces and surrounded his king. "Checkmate." He leaned back as Dream groaned in defeat. "I still remain the champion of this game."

A voice came from behind him, making him hiss and startling both him and Dream. "But didn't you loss top Cross just this last—" Dust didn't get to finish as Nightmare spoke over him.

"DUST, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with Killer?" Dust only blinked at him before turning to Dream, who perked up.

"Error's here for you." Dust said, fiddling with his knife.

Dream brightened, making Nightmare forget about Dust for a bit. The kind smiled to himself; he hasn't seen Dream this happy in a long time. Clearly, Error was the best thing to have happened to him. That made Nightmare glad.

* * *

Another one...

* * *

Outertale had become one of their favourite spots in the Multiverse. Both because it was so pretty and of the memories for them that it held. Dream and Error sat side by side, watching the stars and holding hands, legs dangling off of the cliff. They did this a lot, but it was always so peaceful.

Dream hummed as he rested his head on Error's shoulder. "I swear, they get prettier every time we come here."

Error laughed. An idea forming in his head, he side-eyed Dream as he spoke. "But not as pretty as you, Starshine." He felt Dream freeze beside him and laughed again.

Dream lifted his head, a faint but bright blush on his cheeks. He shoved Error's shoulder, but that made the other laugh even more. "S-shut up!" He huffed as Error continued laughing. He crossed his arms. "That was cheesy, even for you."

"I know, I'm sorry, but I just had to." Error looked at Dream pleadingly. "Forgive me?"

Dream smiled. "Of course."

They went back to their previous position. They stayed there for at least an hour. Eventually, they decided to leave. As Error snapped his finger and started towards the portal, he heard Dream speak up.

"Hey...Error?"

Error blinked and turned back around to face him. "Yeah?"

Dream fidgeted before taking a deep breath and walking forward. He leaned up and gave Error a loving kiss before pulling away just enough to whisper, "I love you." Error's arms wrapped around his waist and held him there.

Error smiled, a warm feeling in his chest, and whispered back, "I love you too." He pulled Dream into another kiss before they left.

* * *

Finally, five months after the starting talk in Outertale...

* * *

Ink grinned as he hopped down the stairs and made his way into the kitchen. He felt confident that today would be a good day. Blue was just finishing up at making pancakes when he entered. Ink hummed and his gaze landed on the empty seat at the table.

"Hey, Blue? Where's Dream?" He asked, sliding into his seat at the table and helping himself to some food.

Blue looked to the seat as well before grinning. "Oh, he's probably out with Error again." He paused as he thought. Ink froze, a forkful halfway to his mouth. "Or he might be with Nightmare; he's been going over there too recently." Ink set down his forkful and drummed his fingers on the table.

"What's this about Dream and Error?" He tried to sound as casual as he could, but some stiffness slipped through. He hoped that Blue didn't catch it.

Luckily for him, Blue didn't and looked at him only with surprise. "Oh, Dream hasn't told you yet?" Then he was rambling on and on about how Dream and Error were soulmates and how they sparked everything else.

Blue was oblivious to Ink's eyelights turning red as he spoke.


	7. Day 7: Mistake

It ended with death.

Maybe it was the act of someone who was blinded with rage. Maybe it was a misunderstanding. Maybe the person learned what they did was wrong and so continued for the rest of their life hoping that the people they killed would forgive them. Maybe the person was being controlled and did it against their will.

Error and Dream didn't know.

They never will know, either.

After all, it ended with death.

That is what Dream would say. That is what Error would say.

That is what Blue will say. That is what Nightmare will say.

That is what everyone in the Multiverse will say.

* * *

Ink stared at the numerous islands around him, expression blank.

Dream and Error were soulmates.

They were...together. Lovers.

Blue had known that before he did.

He had a suspicion that Nightmare had as well.

Ink was...confused.

That was the closest he could place. He knew that he shouldn't mind it all that much. In fact, he should be happy for his friend, right? Even if it was his enemy he was with...but he felt nothing. Normally, that wouldn't matter—he was soulless, after all; it was normal. But it bothered him, this time. He didn't understand why.

His hands twitched.

He had an itch in him, but it wasn't something he could scratch. It felt like he had to do something. Something...important. Or wrong? One of the two. He didn't know why, though. Ink was a good guy, right? So, why did he have the itch to do something wrong.

Unless...it wasn't wrong and people just thought it was?

That...that could make sense, right?

...

His itch had to do with Dream and Error, he just knew it. Something about putting an end to something. Oh! He perked up. Maybe the itch had to do with stopping Error for good? It would make sense.

But the problem came with Dream.

He didn't really understand it, but people weren't exactly willing to let their soulmate die.

...

He'd give Dream a chance, then. He'd talk to him, try to make him understand.

And if he didn't, then...

There might be two deaths he'd have to make.

* * *

Dream looked up as Error entered the Anti-Void, Blue trailing behind him. He blinked and frowned. The swap sans had a furrowed brow, like he was thinking over something that confused him. His gaze travelled over to his soulmate, frown deepening. Error looked a bit...annoyed, if angry.

Why?

Dream opened his mouth to ask just that when Error beat him to it, answering it without hearing it. "Your stupid friend here accidentally spilled everything to your other, more stupid friend." Error huffed and flopped onto the beanbag chair, crossing his arms.

Dream blinked. "Oh." He didn't know why he couldn't bring himself to be more...happy, but something in him felt uneasy at the knowledge that Ink now knew. He fidgeted with his hands.

"Yeah." Error said back, seemingly understanding.

Silence fell for a minute.

"I...I'm sorry," Blue started and Dream looked over. He was playing with his bandana, staring at the floor. "I thought that Ink would understand. I didn't realize it until halfway into telling him, but Ink never said a word, only stared with..." He frowned, struggling for the right words. "...hungry eyes? Like he needed to know...everything." He slumped. "I should've just stayed quiet..."

Dream frowned and stood up, walking over to Blue. He hesitated slightly before reaching out. He pulled his friend into a hug, Blue immediately returning it. "Hey," The guardian soothed, rubbing the others back, "don't blame yourself. It's not your fault." He pulled back and smiled at Blue, wiping away some stray tears off of the other's face.

"Okay." Blue laughed weakly before tilting his head, curiously. "What are you going to do now?"

"I..." Dream faltered, looking down. He hadn't thought about it before, though, in hindsight, he probably should've.

Luckily, Error came to his rescue. "We could go to Nightmare's?" He offered, leaning forward. "He would be happy to help."

Dream blinked, thought it over and smiled at Error warmly. "Yeah, he would." He turned back to Blue. "We'll go to Nightmare's, then." Dream paused before sighing. "Oh, but I have things back at the house that I need to get..."

Blue perked up. "Oh, I could—"

Error spoke over him. "I'll go with you, just in case, then." He paused. "After I call Nightmare, to let him know what happened." He turned to Blue. "You should go back to Underswap—we'll meet you there."

Blue looked conflicted for a minute before nodding. "Okay." Error opened a portal for him and Blue hesitated, glancing back at Dream, before he left. The portal closed and a new one opened, Error walking through, leaving Dream all alone now.

Dream frowned, holding a hand to his chest.

Why did he have a feeling something bad was about to happen?

* * *

They entered the Doodlesphere, right next to the house. Dream looked around at all of the islands, a sense of nostalgia filling him. He would miss this place, all of its pretty views. Error squeezed his hand and he looked back, smiling.

Error looked at him with concern. "You okay?"

Dream shook his head and forced a laugh, making Error frown even more. "I'm fine. I promise."

Error didn't look like he believed him, but nodded anyway. "If you're sure..." Dream smiled and quickly kissed Error.

"I'm sure," he whispered as he pulled away, turning to the house, where Ink stood watching.

He stopped and felt Error growl, pulling him behind the other. Dream looked past Error at Ink, who stared at them with a blank expression on his face. By instinct, Dream looked down at the vials, but they all looked like they had been drunken out of. So, why did Ink appear like he didn't care about anything?

Ink locked gazes with Error. "Huh," He started, voice hollow, another thing to add to Dream's confusion. "I didn't know you knew the way here." His gaze flicked down to Dream before going back to Error.

Error growled, tense, putting on an angry front. Dream knew that he was nervous underneath, possibly even afraid, not for himself, but for Dream. It was the opposite with Dream. "Yeah, well, shut up. It doesn't matter."

"Okay." Ink nodded, confusing both Dream and Error. Ink's gaze snapped and locked with Dream's, who froze. "Can you do me a favour, Dream?"

Dream swallowed. "What?"

Ink tilted his head. "Can you step away from Error so that I can kill him?"

Dream froze, his eyes widened. Error also froze, glitching franticly, on the verge of a crash.

Dream held his hand to his mouth. He felt...wrong. Dizzy. Something twisted at his heart, making him sick. To think Ink had...what was wrong with his friend? Asking him to step aside so he can kill his soulmate? How could he be so...heartless? He didn't know anything, but he so desperately wanted to. He wanted to know why Ink thought this way, why he felt he had to...he wanted to try and help him.

But...he doubted Ink would let him.

"Well?" Ink said, narrowing his eyes and stepping forward.

Error moved the two of them back.

Dream shook his head. "No!" He let out, voice shrill and almost a shriek. It was packed full of confusion and fear. "No, never! Why...w-why would you think I would...?" Dream trailed off; voice thick with tears.

Ink stared. He sighed.

"Fine." He said. "Fine," He repeated, reaching for the red vial in his sash. He grabbed it and brought it up to his mouth. He paused. "then I'm sorry, but I have to do this."

With that, Ink downed the vial, the empty glass shattering on the ground as it fell.

* * *

Blue exhaled slowly as he stood there in front of the ruins, waiting. He looked up as snow fell upon him, cooling him and keeping him grounded.

He hadn't meant to make Ink angry, to expose Error and Dream and put them in danger. Ink was their friends, so he had thought that he would be accepting and even happy about Dream's relationship. Now he sees he was a bit wrong.

Maybe Stretch was right. Maybe he was stupidly naïve.

He closed his eyes. He was worried about them. Blue just hoped that they got here soon.

And safe.

~~(He should've gone instead—)~~

...

He had a bad feeling.

* * *

Error stumbled as he struggled back to his feet. Dream grabbed him and pressed as much healing magic into the other as he could, but his hands shook and he was exhausted. His magic flickered out after five seconds, and Dream stumbled, making it Error's turn to catch him.

Error was concerned, his eyes said it all. Dream shook his head to clear it of any dizziness or buzzing and tried to communicate without words that everything was fine. It seemed to work, but Error didn't seem to believe him.

Which was fair.

They were pretty injured. His bow had been broken a while ago, so he couldn't fight anymore, only dodge and try to be support. Error was running low on energy as well. Ink, on the other hand, seemed to be fairing perfectly. The creator didn't seem tired at all. It did not bode well for the two of them, who he was trying to kill.

Speaking of, Ink landed a few meters away from them, preparing another attack.

"Ink, please!" Dream had to try. Even if he didn't succeed, he had to try. He couldn't let Ink just kill him and Error, now could he? "You don't have to do this!"

Ink said nothing.

"He's right, squid!" Error called, standing up straight, holding his arm. "We can all calm down and talk about this. Peacefully."

A beat passed.

"You made your choice already." Ink said, continuing to prepare his attack: a plethora of Gaster Blasters. "Ink narrowed his eyes into a glare. "Now you have to live with it." He paused. "Or, I suppose, die for it." He attacked.

* * *

Nightmare entered Underswap, looked around. His brother and his friend weren't there yet. He frowned. They were late. His gaze snapped over to the only other person waiting with him: Blue, the little swap sans he had never cared to look closely at before.

"Error and Dream aren't here yet?" He asked, even if he knew the answer.

Blue blinked at him before shaking his head. "No," He frowned and said what Nightmare thought as well, "They're late." His gaze drifted to the door of the ruins. "I'm worried."

Nightmare hummed. "I have to go check on them." He had a bad feeling, a sinking feeling in his chest that was expanding ever so slowly with each passing minute.

Blue nodded. "I'll call Core. They can get you to the Doodlesphere." With that, he fished his phone out of his pocket. Nightmare sighed and looked away, towards the trees.

The bad feeling grew.

* * *

"Dream!" Error called, pushing himself up and catching the guardian as he fell, a hole in his side where the attack had pierced him straight through. They fell to their knees together.

Dream coughed and tried to say something, nothing coming out. Tears rushed to Error's eyes, spilling over as he glitched frantically. No, no, no. This couldn't be happening. He was the one who was supposed to die. Not Dream. Never Dream.

Ink stepped towards them and Error hissed, curling around Dream. He was tense. He couldn't attack, he knew that. He was tired. So, so tired.

Ink waved his brush and sharp bones appeared around and around the two of them.

They enclosed them.

No one could escape this.

Error sighed, accepting this. He pressed a kiss to Dream's forehead as Ink prepared to snap. "It's gonna be okay, I promise." He murmured do that only Dream could hear. He looked back up and gazed at Ink with all the hate he could muster.

Ink wasn't fazed. "Goodbye, old friends." He snapped and the bones started descending.

Error hugged Dream close, shielding him as much as he could, even though he could feel Dream start to dust already. At least he didn't need to see all on this.

"It's okay." He repeated as pain surrounded them.

Then...nothing.

* * *

Nightmare walked fast, hands clenched at his side, tense. Blue and Core were a pace or two behind him, struggling to keep up, but he couldn't bring himself to care. There was a sharp pain in his chest, one that almost made it hard to breathe.

He felt that something was wrong. That something had gone wrong.

...

He hoped desperately that he was wrong, that everything was okay.

The Star Sanses house appeared and he breathed a silent sigh of relief. Good. They've arrived. Now, they could find Dream and Error and get out of here before Ink found them. They would be safe. Everything would be—

He froze.

Blue and Core stopped as suddenly as he did and he could hear them gasp. He was sure one of them started to cry—most likely Blue. As for him? He was...numb. He felt nothing, nor did he hear anything besides a dull ringing. It was like he had suddenly been plunged underwater and was sinking fast.

He couldn't tear his eyes away from the dust pile, black with a red tint and white with a golden glow mingled together, in front of him. A patched-up jacket and a golden crown sat upon it. Bones skewered it. Over it, through it and around it.

No one could survive something like that.

...

His chest hurt.

Memories flashed through his mind. Dream's smile. Error's laugh. Their ups and downs, how much they loved each other. Every moment he spent with them, good or bad, he relived at lightning speed. It made his chest tighten even more.

It...hurt.

Dimly, he heard Core speak up, their voice shaking but trying to stay calm. "Ink...what have you done...?"

...Ink?

...

Of course, he was behind this.

His chest hurt even more.

Nightmare didn't want to know why he had done this. It didn't matter anymore.

Nothing would bring his brother and best friend back.

Nothing...

A tear slipped down his cheek and his hands shook.

...Nothing...

In the fog of his mind, he saw Ink, who was standing on the other side of the dust pile, blink, his eyelights turning to two question marks. "What had to be done."

...Nothing.

...

It hurt.


End file.
